


Coming Out

by ouatisbae



Series: Family Matters [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin tells her moms something important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

"Moms, I, um need to talk to you about something." I say scared out of my mind.

"What is it dear?" Mom asks sitting down on the couch across from me.

My internal battle is still raging on. 'Why are they gonna care they're gay? But what if they don't want me to be?' The battle would be endless.

"Where's Ma?" I ask looking around.

"She got called into the station. She will be home later tonight."

"Oh." I say looking to the floor.

"What's wrong?" She says immediately jumping onto the floor next to me realizing that something is wrong. I hate she can read me so well.

"Oh, uh nothing. I'm just gonna go upstairs." I say going to stand. She pulls me back.

"Vin, now, spill it." Tears begin to fill my eyes. She looks at me. "Honey, what is it? It must be some thing because you never cry."

"I-I'm g-gay." I sputter curling into a ball and crying loudly. I begin rocking back and forth. My face buried in my knees.

Mom grabs my face. "Honey, why are you crying? It's not a bad thing. Your Ma and I are. Did you think we would disown you?"

I look at her. "Hook and Robin kicked out their kid when he came out to them. So why wouldn't you?" I say putting my head back down.

"Hook is a bastard and so is Robin. You know that. Remember all our stories about them when you were younger." She says standing.

I figure she is going to leave but then I feel arms around me that pick me up and carry me upsstairs. I am on 5ft and weigh 170 pounds. How she lifts me I'm not quite sure but I just put my head on her shoulder and let her carry me. She puts me on her and Ma's bed. I lay down and don't move. She leaves the room for a moment and I just lay their still crying. I pull a blanket over myself and just let the warmth embrace me. I hear footsteps approaching my I hear two people. I turn and see both Ma and Mom smiling at me.

They sit on the bed on either side of me and put their arms around me. I lay there for a while and don't say anything. Then Ma breaks the silence. "I thought I was the cool one that you told everything first?" She smiled and kissed my head.

"Well I have something else to tell you both?" I say looking at them.

"Then tell us." Ma said.

"I have a girlfriend."

Mom gave me a stern look. "What did I say about dating?"

"Actually what you said was 'No boys until you're 16' so I'm fine to date her." I smile at the loophole I found.

Ma laughs hysterically. "She really got you there Gina"

Mom snacked her playfully and rolled her eyes. "Who is it?"

"Wait a second." Ma says. "It's Sam. No wonder you two are so close. I knew it." She says.

I face palm and blush and bury my face in the pillow.

"Definitely Sam." Mom says laughing..

"Could I sleep here tonight?" 

"I suppose but you are getting a bit old for that don't you think?" Ma says.

"I will do this when I'm 30 I don't care." I smile.


End file.
